


Forgiven

by triggered_fandoms



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angry Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggered_fandoms/pseuds/triggered_fandoms
Summary: Reader and Tony are arguing, angry sex, fluff at the end.





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my book on wattpad

"Everything that comes out of your fucking mouth nowadays is about Pepper, Pepper, fucking Pepper. Do you even remember who you're actually dating? Because it's not Pepper. Quite fucking frankly, it's me." 

You had been ranting on about Tony constantly being around Pepper instead of being with you for the past half an hour. His facial expressions seems disinterested until you threw your coffee cup at him, almost hitting him in the face. 

"Y/N you say fuck a lot, did you know that?" Was his only reply, is he fucking for real? He started to clean up some of the larger bits of the smashed mug from the floor when you threw something else that barely missed his head, something that seemed to piss him off a lot more that you thought it would; then again, you did just throw his alcohol.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He shouts, his face now a burning red.

"My problem, Anthony, is that you don't know how to keep your fucking dick in your pants whenever the oh-so sweet little miss Pepper Potts is around" you mocked her voice and Tony's face changes into his famous, arrogant smirk then he chokes out a hushed laugh, shakes his head and looks down to the floor. Your a little confused but keep yourself composed.

"You really think I have a thing for Potts, Y/N?" He whispers without looking up.

"Well it is kinda obvious" you scoff, crossing your arms over your chest. 

He looks up at you, dead in the eye and slowly stalks over to you. His predatory gaze is intimidating yet also kind of arousing. He stops in front of you, his eyes dark and his smirk still plastered on his smug face. You open your mouth to say something but before you could he smashes his lips to yours in an animalistic and demanding way, his tongue mapping out your mouth over and over again. His hands planted firmly on your hips he pushed you backwards into the nearest wall while your hands now gripping his hair, hungry for more of him. He grips your hands and pins them above your head, without breaking the intense make out session. Even though you both needed air, you didn't stop.

The buttons on your shirt go flying in different directions of the room as Tony rips it open, momentarily freeing your hands and breaking the kiss pealing his own t-shirt over his head, he threw it behind him, not caring where it landed and dragged your own, now ripped, shirt down your shoulders. Teasing you, leavings butterfly kisses to your bare shoulder and neck. When the shirt hit the floor, a whimpering noise escaped your lips as you shivered under his touch. He popped open the button then started to slowly unzip your shorts, tugging then down, ever so gently. Leaving you with goosebumps and shaky breath. Your about to kick off your heels, along with the shorts when he stops you.

"The heels are staying on" he whispered into your ear before biting down softly, earning a throaty groan from you.

"Jump" he commanded in a low, gruff voice that made you weak at the knees. You complied and wrapped your legs tightly around his waist, slightly rubbing your throbbing crotch against his own, your heels digging into his lower back he lets out a hushed moan at the painful pleasure. 

With one hand holding you up by your ass, his other works at his belt ripping it off in a state of fury. Once the belts off you instinctively dive for his zipper, aiding him a little. His jeans fall to the floor with a thud along with his underwear. 

He skillfully unhooks your bra and rips off the matching panties in one swift motion. You let out another whimper at his actions. 

"Don't make any fucking noise, understand?" He groans as his hardened member prods against your soaking folds. You only nod in response, awaiting what he had in store for you. You kind of always loved the rough side of Tony, it turned you on, not that you'd ever tell him. That would just give him more to boast about. 

Your thoughts are interrupted when Tony slams his cock into you at a harsh set pace. It's hard to stay quiet but you manage it, every thrust he took sent your back slamming against the wall send shockwaves of pain throughout your body. The pleasure maximized it leaving you in a state of pure bliss. His dick was thrusting into all the right places, going deeper and harder each time, his pace never slowing. His mouth latched on to your right nipple tugging at it with his teeth. 

He dropped one of your legs to the floor changing his angle to get deeper within you, hitting that special spot that made you bite down onto his shoulder to keep yourself quiet, your hands raking down his back, leaving a trail of red lines in your path. 

You was about to cum and he knew it, he sped up and your juices exploded around his large cock, but he didn't stop there. He kept thrusting at the same pace leaving you no time to readjust from your previous orgasm. 

"Scream for me" he groaned into your ear as his pace quickened yet again. Your head flew back almost hitting the wall as you let out all the beautiful noises Tony loves to hear, the high pitch moans, the lower pitched groans, the strings of profanities and the way you scream his name. It gets him off.

He twitched inside of you, showing he's close. Your second orgasm washed over you like a tidal wave as your pussy clenched around Tony's throbbing dick, white spots blurring your vision. Tony empties himself inside of you and let's go of your other leg, catching you as you stumble into him.

"Am I forgiven baby?" He coos moving your hair from your sweat covered face.

"Yes, you are so forgiven" I painted as we 'walk' over to the sofa. 

"Think any of them heard?" I ask, still catching my breath.

"Oh, definitely" he chuckles, you are quite load when it comes to rough sex.

"Still excited there IronBoy?" You smirk and lean over to plant a kiss on the tip of his cock. 

"I haven't tasted you in a while" you look up at him through you eye lashes to see him smirking.

"I haven't tasted you in a while either" he licks his lips and pulls you over to him as he lies on his back. You turn around so your pussy is level with is face and his dick is level with yours. 

You kiss his slit and give it a few kitten licks before taking all of him skillfully into your mouth, he groans before whispering "that's it, take it all" 

After that he hooks his arms around your legs and pulls you down onto his hungry lips and he starts sucking and biting at your clit, occasionally teasing your entrance. You moaned sending vibration through his cock causing him to moan and send vibrations through your pussy.  
His tongue slides in and out of your opening a few times before he nuzzles his face back into your soaked pussy groaning at the taste of you.  
You head bobs up and down on his 9 1/2 inch dick, one hand playing and squeezing at his balls the other on his thigh. You stop sucking sometimes to lick stripes up his dick and swirl your tongue around the tip.

He twitched inside your mouth as you came on his face, triggering his own release. He groaned licking you clean as you continued to bob your head, hollowing your cheeks.  
A few more bobs of your head and he came inside your mouth, you swallow him down with ease and move off him gently. He picks you up, and on shaky legs he carries you to bed. Leaving a lot of evidence of your activities behind.

"You know, I surprisingly love you a lot Tony. It's not normal for me" you confess as he cuddles into you in your shared king size bed.

"And I, surprisingly, love you a lot too Y/N. Also not normal for me, as you know. But it is true. That's why I've been spending quite a lot of time with Pepper. I needed a woman's opinion." He got out of bed and went into his closet looking through one of his suit pockets.

"Needed her opinion on what? Why couldn't you just ask me?" You followed him out of bed and stood behind him.

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise" he said, turning around and getting on one knee.  
"Will you marr--"

"Shut your fucking whore mouth Anthony Edward Stark, of course my answer is fucking yes" you rushed out before he could even finish his sentence. He chuckled at your reaction and stood up, taking the ring and slipping it into your finger.

"You know you were right." You say

"About?"

"I do say fuck a lot..."

You admire the ring for a little while before smiling and dragging Tony back to bed for a nice long cuddle session.

"Natasha is going to flip the fuck out" you say before you slipping into a peaceful nights sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I need criticism pls


End file.
